


Однострочники

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Исполненные заявки с однострочников.Дзюбинфеев, а также другие пейринги и персонажи.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дзюбинфеев. АУ, где существует анонимный секс-клуб, где партнеры не видят и не слышат друг друга. Оба получают и необходимую разрядку, и необычайное удовольствие. А потом внезапно начинают узнавать таинственного партнера друг в друге, на ощупь, по запаху, интуитивно. И переходят на новый уровень отношений.

Артём случайно во время тренировки набегает на Акинфеева и, чтобы извиниться за то что сшиб, гладит того, не глядя. Получается так что его рука проходится аккурат по боку Акинфеева, сверху вниз, пересчитывая ребра. Акинфеев вздрагивает. В тот момент Артем слишком отвлечен тренировкой и не придает этому значения, но позже, под струями воды, всплывает воспоминание. Поджарое тело, можно нащупать ребра ладонью, дрожь от его прикосновений. Артем резко открывает глаза и тут же жмурится от попавшей в них воды. Показалось, наверное. Как же иначе?

Арбузная жвачка. Так вот что это за вкус. Игорь отметил его ещё в тот самый первый раз, когда вслепую нашел _его_ губы. Что-то сладкое, непривычное. Гребаная арбузная жвачка. Надо выплюнуть. Не хватало ещё стояка сейчас. Игорь понимает, что этот вкус четко ассоциируется с _его_ поцелуями. Поцелуями, которые сводят с ума и заставляют забыть собственное имя. Как же давно он не ходил в тот клуб... Но на сборах совсем не до этого. Поблагодарив Дзюбу за жвачку, Игорь спешит отойти и сплюнуть в мусорку. Где-то на подкорке сознания мелькает мысль о том что наверняка губы Дзюбы на вкус такие же, как у _него_.

Он обнимает Игоря и млеет. От радости, восторга, узнавания. Потому что четвертьфинал. Потому что он знает это тело. Знакомая тяжесть, знакомый запах. После секса его И пахнет так же. И - инкогнито. И - Игорь. Угадал.

Видеть и слышать - слишком много. Хочется вновь спрятаться за повязкой. Потому что невозможно, невероятно. Слышать шепот Артёма, видеть его сияющие глаза. От анонимного секса с _ним_ Игорю сносило башню. От занятия любовью с Артёмом он просто умирает. Умирает и рождается вновь. И вновь. И вновь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дзюбинфеев. топАртем. Горячий секс, без обоснуя и страданий. Можно с использованием девайсов

\- Помню прочитал где-то прикольное "хорошо зафиксированный партнер в смазке не нуждается". Круто, да?

\- Если ты сейчас попробуешь в меня без смазки вставить, я тебя убью. Обещаю.

\- Да ладно тебе. Я что, на садиста похож? 

Игорь выразительно зыркнул на собственное тело. Связанные руки, лодыжки, обернутые кожаными ремнями расширителя, зажимы на сосках. 

\- Хм. Ну это же так, шалости. По-настоящему больно я тебе никогда не сделаю.

\- Даже если я попрошу?

\- Даже если попросишь.

\- Даже если буду умолять?

\- Даже...

\- Даже если пообещаю тебе всё что ты захочешь? 

\- Ммм...

\- Обсудим это позже. - Игорь довольно улыбнулся.

\- О чём это я? - пытался вспомнить Артём.

\- Смазка.

\- Да, точно. Слушай, а если только слюной?

\- Ебанулся?

\- Нет, ну я же не закончил! Давай я тебя вылижу сначала хорошенько? Чтобы прямо мокрый стал, раскрытый. Языком сначала тебя оттрахаю, а потом уже и членом? 

\- Ох, бля. Ну давай. Смазку все равно держи поблизости, будет дискомфортно - воспользуешься. 

\- И это ты меня только что уговаривал сделать тебе больно?

\- Ну не во время сборов же, Тём. Завтра на тренировку идти, ты что мне предлагаешь там враскорячку ходить?

\- Нда, есть такое. Ладно. Обещаю, если что - смазка. Но лучше без неё. Не сегодня так потом.

\- Договорились.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ПВП. Игорь/Артем. Артем прикован наручниками к изголовью кровати, во рту кляп. Обоснуй не нужен.

\- А я предупреждал тебя, допиздишься. Так, тихо-тихо, всего лишь смазка. Мм, холодная что ли? Потерпишь. Да не делай ты такое лицо, сейчас нагреется. Какой ты горячий внутри. Но уже не такой узкий, как в первый раз. Чувствуешь, как легко палец вошел? Тут уже сразу два можно. Бля. Всего два пальца, а ты уже течешь. Знаю, чего ты хочешь, но сегодня кончать будешь без рук. И без моего члена. Потому что не заслужил. Что ты там втирал Миранчукам в раздевалке про свою "давалку"? Придумал тоже мне. Или это ты про себя говорил? Потому что из нас двоих именно ты сейчас "течешь и хнычешь, как сучка". Видели бы они тебя сейчас. Может, видео снять? Как ты от одних только пальцев в жопе кончаешь фонтаном? Пацаны оценят. Ого, никогда бы не подумал за тобой такого. Нравится мысль что кто-то увидит тебя таким? Беспомощным, жадным, голодным до ласки. Хм. А вообще видео лучше снимать без кляпа, пусть еще и услышат как ты умоляешь и стонешь. Так что как-нибудь в другой раз. Сегодня ты будешь молчать, пока я говорю. Сил моих нет тебя слушать. Особенно когда ты баб каких-то выдумываешь. Сколько раз я тебе повторял - держи рот на замке. А ты как пятнадцатилетний пацан, хвастаешься сексом которого у тебя не было. Чувствую же, хочешь рассказать про тот который был. Похвастаться хочешь, что капитана сборной в свою постель уложил? Или что на тридцатом году жизни впервые потрахался нормально? Так, как всегда хотелось? С высоко задранными ногами и твердым членом внутри. Если хочешь чтобы я и дальше с тобой добрым был - никаких больше баб. Усек? Еще одно женское имя от тебя услышу - выебу так что неделю ходить не сможешь. Будешь на скамейке отсиживаться с подушкой под задницей. Считай это желтой карточкой. Кивни если понял. Молодец. Ну же, будешь хорошим мальчиком и кончишь прямо сейчас - глядишь и получишь что-то больше двух пальцев. Ммм... Вот так. Да. Умница. А теперь как я и обещал. Третий палец. Не смотри на меня так, три же больше, чем два. К тому же я с тобой еще не закончил. Мы еще про проявления нежности на публике не поговорили. Вот сейчас и обсудим.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Артем/Игорь. История о том, как Игорь и Артём сидели в автобусе сборной по-отдельности, потому что вместе не влезали.

Они во многом идеально друг другу подходят. Артём любит спать на левой стороне кровати, Игорь - на правой. Игорь встает раньше и готовит завтрак, Артём любит поспать подольше и с удовольствием ест пережаренную пересоленную яичницу. Артём любит делать минет, Игорь любит его получать. Игорь не любит сладкое и всегда отдает свою порцию десерта Артёму. Игорь редко звонит первым. Артём страшно боялся первым признаться. Они как мяч и бутса, полноценные по отдельности, но только вдвоем имеют смысл. И всё было бы хорошо, но... 

\- ... вот так, значит?

\- Что, ты тоже?

\- Ну да.

\- Мдаа...

\- Что делать будем?

\- Разойдемся. Что ж ещё делать, коли так получилось?

И они разошлись. По разным рядам. Потому что любовь любовью, а место у окошка - святое.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дзюба/Акинфеев.  
> \- Ты за меня выйдешь?  
> \- К сожалению, да.

\- Ты за меня выйдешь?

\- К сожалению, да. Больше некому. Не Смолова же в ворота ставить. Давай, капитан, снимай перчатки. 

\- Ты уверен? Сам же ещё не восстановился после травмы.

\- Уверен. В воротах стоять это не полтора часа по полю бегать. Выдержу. 

\- Как нехорошо получилось. 

\- А кто ж знал что так будет? Что все вратари сборной разом отравятся? Чем вас таким накормили вообще? Чудо как ты ещё на ногах стоишь, остальные уже давно сдались на милость белого друга. Ступай-ка в медпункт. Даже одного тайма не выдержишь. Весь испариной покрылся, позеленел. Сейчас Саламыч вернётся и мы ему скажем, что я вместо тебя выхожу. 

\- Спасибо, Тём.

\- Пока рано. Вот хоть один гол отобью - тогда и можешь благодарить.

\- Я в тебя верю. Не зря же мы столько вместе тренировались. 

\- Хм. Руки у тебя маленькие. В перчатках узко. 

\- Скажи спасибо тебе форму мою надевать не надо.

\- А что? Представь, стою я весь такой в коротком и облегающем, да ни один нападающий гол не забьет, красотой моей залюбовавшись.

\- Ой, не смеши, меня сейчас стошнит.

\- С красоты моей?

\- С того пресловутого салата. Я подозреваю это был именно он. 

\- Разберемся. Виновных накажем. Давай, выше нос, капитан. Постараюсь тебя не подвести.

\- Ты не для меня играй, а для сборной, для страны.

\- Я всегда играю для тебя. Побеждаю для тебя. Люблю тебя.

\- Саламыч идет. Я тебя тоже.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Акинфеев/братья Березуцкие.  
> NC-17. АУ. Проституция.

Мальчик, которого они заказали на вечер, превосходит все их ожидания. Игорь смеется, флиртует, легко скидывает с себя одежду и присоединяется к ним в джакузи. Позже он так же легко дает стянуть с себя мокрые плавки и встает на колени перед Лешей. Сосет с энтузиазмом, жадно причмокивая, от чего у Васи сносит крышу. Он находит заранее припасенную упаковку презервативов и раскатывает один по своему члену.

Леша, увидев что брат хочет присоединиться, не без сожаления отстраняет Игоря и тащит его на диван. Игорь встает на четвереньки и оттопыривает зад. Находит Васю взглядом и подмигивает ему. Заводит одну руку за спину, вставляет в себя сразу два пальца, демонстративно постанывая при этом.

Игорь чудо как хорош. Заглатывает член Леши не забывая при этом подмахивать задом. Вася хотел бы вставить без презика, но спортсменам чревато так рисковать своим здоровьем. Игорь все же блядь, хоть и дорогая. Однако следует признать, что отдается Игорь на все сто. Отрабатывает каждый рубль. Особенно когда он вот так сжимается вокруг его члена. Еще пара толчков и Вася кончает, сжимая бедра Игоря до синяков.

Леша все еще насаживает Игоря ртом на свой член. Боже, у их мальчика что, рвотного рефлекса нет? Вася только что заметил, что засаживает Леша по самые яйца. Член, только недавно опавший, пробует ожить снова. У них еще вся ночь впереди, успеется. Никуда Игорь от них до утра не денется. А там видно будет. Отмечать победу братья любят на широкую ногу. Кто знает, может в следующий раз ребят из команды пригласить. Такое будет стоить дороже, но за возможность посмотреть насколько хватит их чудесного мальчика никаких денег не жалко. Что-то ему подсказывает, что Игорь быстро станет любимчиком ЦСКА.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приквел к заявке: Вася Березуцкий/Игорь Акинфеев\Артем Дзюба. Очень нежный первый раз втроем, ER

Вася никогда не был ревнивым мужчиной. Когда Игорь сказал что влюбился в другого, он принял это благодушно.

\- Влюбился в Дзюбу? Ну что же, теперь это наш Дзюба, - говорит он и улыбается.

\- Правда? - Игорь слегка удивленно смотрит на него, не до конца веря своим ушам. 

\- Правда. Ты же знаешь, дороже тебя для меня ничего нет. Всё что делает тебя счастливым делает счастливым и меня. Ты только делись этим со мной. Собой, им, чем угодно.

\- А если он не согласится?

\- Значит, не любит тебя так как ты этого заслуживаешь. Но если вдруг ты хочешь быть только с ним, я пойму. - Вася действительно поймёт и примет выбор Игоря, каким бы он ни был.

\- Нет! Ты мне нужен. Всегда. Я люблю тебя.

\- И его, - не вопрос, утверждение. Глаза Игоря не могут так гореть из-за мимолетного увлечения, похоти или интереса.

\- И его, - нет смысла отрицать. Вася всё видит, понял уже давно. Может даже раньше, чем сам Игорь. 

\- Тогда не теряй времени зря. Я слышал у него в Спартаке не всё ладно. А ну как продадут куда-нибудь на Урал, упустишь момент.

\- Только ты можешь подбадривать своего любовника на измену, - смеется Игорь.

\- Какая же тут измена? Всё честно. Все вместе. У меня уже есть самый лучший голкипер, прибавится ещё и неплохой нападающий. Грех на такое жаловаться. 

\- То есть он тебе нравится? Ну, внешне и вообще.

\- Нравится. Наконец-то можно будет целовать кого-то не сгибаясь в три погибели.

\- Эй! Нормальный у меня рост, это вы огромные махины.

\- Не отрицай, у тебя любимый типаж - большие футболисты. Хмм... Думаешь, он везде большой? Не бойся, я научу его, как надо. Как тебе нравится. 

\- Да? - выдохнул Игорь. Кровь закипала от одной только мысли о том как именно Вася будет учить Артёма.

\- Да. Могу даже инструкции составить. И самому провести тест-драйв.

\- Без меня?

\- Ну, ты посмотришь, оценишь, - улыбка Васи широкая и искренняя. 

\- Ты на самом деле не против.

До Игоря только сейчас дошло что Вася действительно не возражал против Артёма. Что Игорь не причинил ему боль своей влюбленностью в Дзюбу и сегодняшним признанием.

\- Кто был бы против Акинфеева и Дзюбы в своей постели? 

\- Мм... Многие, наверное. 

\- Ну и дураки они, значит. У тебя номер его есть? Позвони. Вот прямо сейчас. 

\- И что сказать?

\- Скажи, что ты его любишь. Что мы его ждём.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дзюбинфеев. Минет перед матчем на удачу. Акинфеев сосет, но не дает кончить, чтобы Дзюба весь тайм был на взводе.

"Так непривычно перед матчем без твоих губ"

СМС от Артема заставило его замереть на секунду. Ну да, Зенит же сегодня играет. Не успел Игорь набрать ответ как тут же пришло второе сообщение.

"Твоих губ на моем члене"

и третье

"Ты хоть понимаешь что после чемпионата и твоей мотивации футбол для меня никогда не будет прежним?"

а потом понеслось

"Сижу в раздевалке. Думаю хотя бы подрочить сходить. Думая о твоих губах. Щетине, которая покалывает кожу"

"Я кстати до сих пор там гладкий. Ты приучил"

"Сука блядь Игорь"

"Ты же меня сломал просто"

"Как я без тебя теперь должен?"

"Скучаю"

"Виделись совсем недавно, а я уже умираю"

"В туалете. Надеюсь ты доволен"

"А когда мы приедем с конями играть ты мне тоже отсосешь? Или это только для сборной?"

"Левой рукой неудобно печатать. Я тебе позвоню?"

"Звони уже!"

\- Ммм... Скажи мне что-нибудь?

\- Красно-синий самый сильный.

\- На хуй иди.

\- Приедешь в Москву - пойду. 

\- Приеду. Выебу тебя. Нежно, долго.

\- Нежно не ебут. Нежно любят.

\- И любить тебя буду. Оохх... Я тебя так буду любить - неделю сидеть не сможешь.

\- Ну-ну. 

\- Ну Игорь бля. Грязные разговорчики у тебя хуевые какие-то.

\- Не хочу чтобы ты кончил. Тебе нельзя, помнишь?

\- Помню. Мм... 

\- Артем, не смей кончать!

\- ...

\- После матча позвони. Я тебе устрою грязные разговорчики.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дзюба/Акинфеев. НЦ-17. Игоря заводит, когда Артем его называет "моя девочка".

Только с Артёмом он может быть таким. Дзюбе, кажется, не знакомы слова "стыд" и "табу". Вот и у Игоря случается амнезия каждый раз когда они остаются наедине. И кажется абсолютно правильным изменять жене, но не сердцу. Отдавать себя, беря взамен еще больше. Только с Артёмом он может выпустить всех своих изголодавшихся демонов.

\- Моя девочка, - шепчет Артём и Игорь жмурится от удовольствия. Раздвигает ноги шире. - Вот так, моя хорошая. Потерпи еще чуть-чуть.

Игорь терпит. Пальцы Артёма двигаются всё быстрее. Этого слишком мало.

\- Ещё, - просит Игорь, вцепившись руками в изголовье кровати, мечтая о крепкой веревке вокруг запястий. В следующий раз обязательно.

\- Самая хорошая, моя красивая, сладкая девочка. С самой узкой на свете сладкой дырочкой.

\- Бляяя... - Игорь сам не верит тому как его несет с этих слов. Он бы никогда никому такого не сказал. До Артёма ему бы и в голову не пришло шептать такую пошлость. Позволять кому-то шептать ему такую пошлость. 

\- С ума схожу от тебя. Моя жадная, горячая девочка. Хочешь мой член? 

\- Дааа...

\- Давай на четвереньки. Покажи, какая ты податливая, готовая на все. Раскрой себя для меня. 

\- Только для тебя.

\- Только для меня. Только моя.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дзюбинфеев. Первый раз по молодости. Общение на утро.

\- Я ведь теперь, как честный человек, должен на тебе жениться.

\- Иди ты.

\- Нет, послушай, я всё придумал. Меню свадебное даже. Костюмы какие наденем. 

\- Артём, заткнись.

\- Хату снимем. Вместе жить будем. Детишек воспитывать.

\- Да чтоб тебя, не смешно. 

\- Правильно, что не смешно. Я же о серьезных вещах сейчас говорю.

\- Очень серьезных, конечно. Вот прямо сегодня в ЗАГС и побежим. "Мы тут потрахались вчера, пожените нас!".

\- Да ну тебя. Я же романтично, а ты с сарказмом.

\- Ты с маразмом.

\- Всё равно поженимся. В Голландию поедем. Там и футбол хороший. Нас, таких молодых, зеленых-голубых, там с руками оторвут.

\- Скорее поотрывают. Прямо тут. И не руки. 

\- Ты жалеешь что ли?

\- Нет. Но ты слишком не увлекайся всякой романтикой. Понимаешь же, что не будет всего этого. Свадьба, дом, дети. Вернее будет, но не друг с другом. 

\- Или просто не тут.

\- Даже если не тут, ещё очень не скоро. 

\- Я подожду. Хоть десять лет, хоть двадцать. Если ты хочешь карьеру непременно в ЦСКА.

\- Хочу.

\- Тогда я буду ждать.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криштиану Роналду. Детские фотографии. Не обязательно его.

\- А вот это младший сынишка! Смотри! Скажи же, уши - мои!

\- Угу.

\- Вот, на этой фотке лучше видно. Ну один в один же!

\- Угу.

\- А это старшенький, вчера сфоткал. Жука какого-то в саду нашел. Не будь у него такие футбольные гены точно ученым бы стал.

\- Угу.

\- Нет, ну посмотри только! Так смело держит эту гадость прямо в руках.

\- Угу.

\- О, погоди, сейчас я тебе фотку близняшек с летнего отдыха покажу. Они там одеты одинаково, такие хорошенькие! Прямо хоть завтра на обложку журнала!

\- Угу. 

\- А это близняшки с сестричкой. Ну прямо тройняшки! Надо им устроить фотосессию в одинаковой одежде. Скину тебе потом их фотки. Если забуду - напомни. 

Никогда. Никогда он больше не спросит "как жизнь? как дети?" у Криштиану Роналду. Никогда.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дибала/Криш, односторонний. Криш испытывает отцовские чувства к мальчику, который заглядывает ему в глаза и всячески пытается подражать. А Дибала влюблен по уши, как это бывает только в юности.

В жизни он совсем другой. На публике - яркий как солнце, так что даже смотреть бывает больно. А вот наедине Криш предпочитает помолчать, внимательно слушает, мягко подсказывает и дает советы.

Пауло спрашивает его обо всем на свете, лишь бы подольше послушать Криштиану. Ему абсолютно не нужно знать какой отель на Ибице лучше и куда инвестировать портфолио. Ну вернее нужно, когда-нибудь может пригодится, но сейчас абсолютно не важно. Не тогда когда перед ним кумир детства.

В Аргентине культ Месси, каждый мальчишка мечтает им быть, но вот Пауло всегда больше предпочитал Роналду. Мечтал быть с ним, а не им. Играть когда-нибудь в одной команде с Криштиану казалось тогда несбыточной мечтой. Мечтой, которая став явью, едва не лишила его дара речи.

Первый день он просто смотрел. Заглядывал в глаза, изучал и запоминал мимику. Потом уже, чуть осмелев, завел разговор, пошутил о чем-то. Увидев как Роналду улыбается ему (ему!) Пауло совсем потерял голову и стыд.

На тренировке старался встать ближе к Криштиану. Не скупился на комплименты, не прятал восхищённый, влюбленный взгляд. 

Влюбленный. Что уж скрывать, лет с 15 он частенько мечтал оказаться с Роналду не только в одной команде, но и в одной постели. Но тогда это была влюбленность наивная, невозможная. Сейчас же всё было возможно.

Можно смотреть на Криштиану в раздевалке. Жадно любоваться обнаженным безупречным телом на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Не с обложки журнала или с экрана телефона, вживую.

Можно положить руку ему на плечо и замереть. Потому что собственное тело не слушается. Потому что хочется дотронуться до него везде. 

Можно подойти после тренировки и пригласить выпить вместе кофе. Или чай. Криштиану же любит чай? 

Можно было бы перегнуться прямо сейчас через небольшой столик в саду и поцеловать горячие от чая, блестящие, сладкие губы. Пауло был уверен, что они сладкие. 

***

Переходить в новую команду было волнительно. Сколько Криштиану себя помнил это всегда было так. Будь то новая команда или новые игроки. Всегда был шанс встретить кого-то, кто оставит в сердце след и станет другом. 

Дружбу он ценил. С детства привык быть окруженный людьми. Не со всеми, конечно, удавалось ладить. Не с его сложным характером. Но он все равно умудрялся находить тех, с кем ему было легко и приятно общаться. Тех, кто не тянул его вниз. Тех, для кого он сам старался быть поддержкой. Тех о ком скучал, когда их пути расходились.

В новом клубе он быстро нашел человека, которого захотелось подпустить ближе. Для которого захотелось стать наставником. Пауло был очаровательно мил и чертовски талантлив. Из них должна получится хорошая связка на поле. 

Криштиану решил при первой возможности познакомить Пауло с Джуниором. Мнение сына значило для него многое. Если Пауло понравится Джуниору, у Криштиану получится построить доверительные, крепкие отношения с молодым аргентинцем.

Приглашение на чай грело душу. Было приятно понимать, что в команде ему рады. По-настоящему, не на публику.

***

Поцелуй кружил голову похлеще карусели. Действительно, сладкие.

***

Когда он успел закрыть глаза? Поцелуй всё продолжался. Так не хотелось отстранять от себя Пауло. 

Знакомить с Джуниором все же придется.

Но вот кем теперь представить Пауло сыну? Одноклубником? Другом? Чем-то большим?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шикарный Фалькао на роскошной яхте соблазняет Саню, почти преуспевает в этом, но в последний момент Саня ускользает, вылетает на палубу, звонит Дэйву Де Хеа и признаётся в любви

Лазурный берег прекрасен. Почти как глаза его Дэйва. Саня замечтался о том как будет смотреть в эти глаза в свой первый раз. Руки, обвившиеся вокруг талии, выдернули его из страны грез. 

Радамель вжимается в него со спины. Шею опаляет горячее дыхание. Можно сдаться прямо сейчас. Не ждать встречи с Дэйвом. Отдать себя Фалькао, потому что он тут, рядом. Закрыть глаза и представить на его месте Де Хеа. Он даже пробует это сделать, но нет. Не то. Не тот запах, не те руки.

\- Прости, - говорит он и отстраняется от Фалькао. - Мне нужно кое-кому позвонить.

"Привет! Это Алекс. Я хотел поговорить, но видимо ты занят. Позвони мне? Приезжай. Я так устал ждать. Хочу тебя безумно. Люблю."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Реакция Фалькао, травмировавшего Головина

Нет, он конечно мечтал увидеть под собой стонущего Алекса, но не так. Не на поле. Не от травмы.

Как же это досадно, нелепо. Не вовремя.

Радамель злится на себя, на попавшегося под ноги пацана, на чертов скользкий газон, на Марс в фазе Юпитера или еще какую мистическую чушь. Потому что не должно было этого произойти! Он вывел из строя собственного игрока. Молодого, только переехавшего к ним игрока.

Алекс же тренировался как проклятый, пытался показать себя с лучшей стороны, а он, капитан команды, взял и лишил его возможности блеснуть в новом клубе. Спасибо хоть не сломал полностью. У Головина еще будет шанс выйти на поле и провести свой первый, несомненно успешный, матч за Монако, но как ни крути - начало карьеры Алекса заграницей навеки омрачено этой травмой.

Радамелю было горько признавать свою в этом роль. Меньше всего он хотел сделать Алексу больно. Решил покрасоваться. Показать мастер-класс. Произвести впечатление на застенчивого молчаливого пацана, который глядел на него с такой смесью обожания и уважения, что хотелось отвести взгляд. Произвел. Неизгладимое. Как бы Головин не начал избегать его после этого. Хотя когда Алекса уносили с поля, он улыбнулся Радамелю, сквозь боль, будто извиняясь за то что заставил волноваться.

Как же он надеется, что у них еще получится наладить отношения, игру, взаимопонимание.

Потому что ему хочется видеть Алекса улыбающимся от счастья. Стонущим от удовольствия. Не от боли. Никогда не от боли.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Языковые трудности. Марио Фернандес, Денис Черышев

\- Caralho.

\- ¿Qué passar?

\- Тут. Вот.

\- "По-флотски". Это такое, с мясом. Carne.

\- Хорошо. Это. Макароны!

\- Девушка, можно нам одну порцию макарон по-флотски и одну гречку с куриной грудкой.

Тяжело, когда друг по-русски знает всего три слова - рис, картошка, макароны. Пока Денис в России он хоть может за Марио присмотреть, а вот он уедет, Фернандес же с голоду помрет или опять наберет лишних пять кило на своих углях.

Надо обучить его словам "овощной салат, курогрудка, щи". Ну или звонить каждый день, проверять как он тут.

А может девушку ему найти, но такую чтобы не кормила на убой пирожками, а наоборот, меньше углеводов, больше протеинов. Сам он такой девушкой побыть не сможет, а бросать Марио на снова произвол судьбы и гугл-переводчик не хотелось.

Вот бы увезти его с собой... Но Марио тут лучше. Пусть и с одними только макаронами, картошкой и рисом.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Марио Фернандеш поет Денису Черышеву Besame mucho.

Bésame, bésame mucho  
Como si fuera esta noche la última vez

Бразильский акцент Марио делает песню еще более томной и тягучей. Сегодняшняя ночь действительно их последняя, прежде чем Денис уедет в Испанию. Пока неизвестно отпустят ли его на игры сборной. Его агент говорил что-то об аренде или даже продаже. 

Bésame, bésame mucho  
Que tengo miedo perderte, perderte después

Действительно ли Марио боится этого? Потерять его, едва познав? За такое короткое время они успели врасти друг в друга, переплетясь мыслями, чувствами. Возможно ли вообще потерять часть себя?

Quiero tenerte muy cerca  
Mírarme en tus ojos  
Verte junto a mí

Его взгляд итак всегда прикован к Марио. Как Денис может смотреть на что-то другое, когда он рядом. Когда он улыбается, тайком от других таскает из тарелки Дениса картошку, наедине с ним поет, как сейчас, танцует, как после победы над Испанией.

Piensa que tal vez mañana  
Yo ya estaré lejos  
Muy lejos de ti...

Денис боится даже представить какого это - жить без него. Не видеть его каждый день. Не слышать его голос. Он будет бороться за место в сборной. За возможность приехать, обнять, поцеловать. Зацеловать. Каждый сантиметр его тела. Снова и снова. Сегодняшние поцелуи не будут их последними. 

\- Bésame, - срывающимся голосом просит Марио.

\- Lo que quieres, cariño.

Что бы Марио не попросил, Денис сделает. Сегодня. Всегда.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дзюбинфеев.  
> Мы странно оказались рядом,  
> Приняв одну микстуру с ядом.  
> Теперь мы принимаем виски,  
> И в голове смешались мысли.

\- Что это? - спрашивает Игорь, забирая у Дзюбы бокал. Жидкость внутри похожа на чай? 

\- Коктейль "ВВП"! - гордо говорит Артём.

\- Что за коктейль такой?

\- Виски, водка, портвейн.

\- Бля, ты что, убить нас хочешь?

\- Пей-пей. 

\- Не буду я эту отраву пить. 

*пол часа спустя*

\- Больше виски лей.

\- Да нет, мне кажется портвейна надо больше.

\- Виски. Отвечаю. 

\- Как скажете, Игорь Владимирович. 

*еще час спустя*

\- Виски. Игоряяяяян. Где?

\- Тут!

\- Гдее?

\- Я тут ебана.

\- Виски спрашиваю где.

\- А.

\- Бэ.

\- Вэ. Ви. Виски. 

\- Где?

\- Да в пизде ты что привязался?

\- Ну коктейль же.

\- Нааахуй тебя и твой коктейль. Суука я даже стоять не могу. 

\- Лежи тогда.

\- Лежу. 

\- А меня полижешь?

\- Заебааал. Не мельтеши. Из-за тебя пол кружится.

\- Так виски же.

\- Отъебись, злобный. Никогда больше с тобой пить не буду.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дзюбинфеев. Странное соулмейт АУ. Стекло, кровь, вот это всё.

Игорь вздрагивает от боли. Ноет предплечье. Закатав рукав свитера он видит кровь. Что? Что происходит? Кровь не останавливается. Наоборот, рана становится больше. Это что, сердце?

Пиздец. 

Когда-то он слышал, что родственные души могут оставлять друг на друге следы, но только собственноручно сделав их на своём теле. Он думал это просто байка. Мол, чей-то знакомый однажды ночью проснулся с перерезанными венами и сам истек кровью. Но не бывает такого. Он думал, не бывает. До этого момента.

Его родственная душа - психопат, не иначе. Кто бы ещё стал калечить сразу два тела?

Спустя несколько недель, прямо во время тренировки, он замечает кровь стекающую по бедру. На боль Игорь не обратил внимания, думал просто ноют напряженные мышцы.

Он отпрашивается в туалет. Зло стягивает с себя шорты и смотрит на криво написанное "привет". Промокает кровь туалетной бумагой. Хочется плакать и биться головой о стену. 

Ночью он уже сам берет на кухне нож и грубо перечёркивает недавно зажившее сердце. 

Где-то там, далеко, его родственной душе больно. 

Вот и хорошо.

Это становится чем-то вроде игры. Крестики-нолики. Его родственная душа пишет "люблю" на внутренней стороне бедра. Игорь пишет рядом "сука".

Еще несколько слов разукрашивают его тело. Ровно до того момента, как он проходит медосмотр в основной состав ЦСКА. Во взгляде доктора читается шок и отвращение. Еле удается убедить его не докладывать об этом тренерскому штабу.

Придя домой Игорь осторожно, перед зеркалом, выводит "хватит" на груди. 

Больше никаких меток на его теле не появляется. 

Игорь всегда одет с ног до головы, пытается не показываться голым даже в раздевалке. Разве что спиной повернуться можно. До спины они, по понятным причинам, не добрались. 

Увидев впервые "хватит" на груди Дзюбы он чуть не теряет сознание. 

Дзюба носит свои шрамы с какой-то мазохистской гордостью. Совсем их не стесняется. 

Игорю хочется его убить.

Но он всего лишь отводит Дзюбу в сторонку после тренировки и, замахнувшись, бьет того прямо по лицу. Ломает нос. 

Пока Дзюба хватается одной рукой за лицо, другой пытаясь достать его, Игорь закатывает рукав водолазки. Перечеркнутое сердце всё ещё отчетливо видно.

Кровь стекает по лицу Артёма, дышать получается только ртом, но он счастлив, как никогда в жизни. 

Нашел. Конечно, это Акинфеев. Только такой как Игорь может быть его родственной душой. 

\- Игорь.

\- Ненавижу тебя.

\- Ты не можешь меня ненавидеть. Душа моя. Люблю. Любил тебя всю жизнь. 

\- Хватит.

\- Хватит, - кивает Артём и трогает то самое место на груди, под сердцем.

\- Ты же больной.

\- Не больше, чем ты. Мы с тобой одно целое. 

Игорю больше нечего сказать.

\- Я ведь потому и начал, что сил моих не было терпеть. Хотелось хотя бы так с тобой поговорить. Сказать как сильно я тебя люблю. Я писал тебе короткие письма, которые остались бы с тобой навеки. 

\- Точно больной, - говорит Игорь и сдается.

Кровь - любовь. Такая вот дурацкая у них рифма. Такие вот дурацкие у них признания.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> НЦ - столько не живут. Игорь мееееееедленно снимает вратарские перчатки.

\- Ебаный в душу мать, пидрила сраный, глаза свои из жопы достань. Ты совсем что ли берега попутал? Смотри, сука, вот это поле футбольное, ушлёпок недоношенный, вот это футболисты, мать твою вдесятером, узнаешь? Ты что, насосал кому-то чтобы тебя тут поставили? Офсайд не видишь, значит? Флаг не поднимаешь? Он тебе нахуя вообще выдан? Жопой на нем скакать? Да на хую я тебя вертел с таким судейством. Че ты хлебало свое разул? Глаза разуй, потная мандавошка. 

\- Акинфеев, предупреждение! - говорит возникший из-за спины главный арбитр.

\- И тебя я на хую вертел, шкура продажная.

\- Удаление с поля!

\- Да пожалуйста, - говорит Игорь и, сплюнув судье под ноги, бредет в сторону тоннеля. По дороге он медленно снимает с себя сначала футболку, потом шорты. За ними следуют майка и подшортники. Остановившись на секунду он снимает с себя и трусы. Схватив в пригоршню свои причиндалы Акинфеев поворачивается к судье и демонстративно трясет себя за яйца. 

\- Вот на этом вот хую тебя вертел! - кричит Акинфеев и, под ор стадиона, уходит с поля.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неймар - стриптизер. И не только стриптизер. И не только Неймар. Стеб. КЗЖ.

КЗЖ - самый злачный из всех клубов на этой улице. Спроси любого о репутации данного заведения и тебе ответят - не влезай, себе дороже. Но коли влез - расслабляйся и получай удовольствие.

Особенно когда мальчики там все как на подбор. На любой вкус и цвет.

В углу, под пристальным надзором диджея Фалькао, скромно покачивает бедрами новейшее приобретение КЗЖ - молоденький Алекс. Ближе к центру можно увидеть дуэт "Варежки", который страстно танцует у шеста. Но больше всего внимания привлекает к себе _он_.

Смуглая кожа, оттененная множеством причудливых узоров-татуировок. Стройное, гибкое тело с задницей, за которую и умереть не жаль. Но главное это глаза. По-кошачьи томные, блядские глаза, в которых тонешь, как муха в меду.

Неймар.

Это на него приходят посмотреть десятками. Каждый выход Неймара к шесту сопровождается аплодисментами и фонтаном из купюр.

Все без исключения влезли бы по уши в долги ради одной ночи с ним. Но в КЗЖ давно уже решено - задница Неймара принадлежит Лео Месси. По крайней мере так было до тех пор, пока Тияго Силва не рискнул и не увел Неймара прямо из-под носа "Гнома".

То что последовало за этим иначе как "святой войной" не назовешь. Клуб горел, как Троя. Сколько было пролито крови и пота...

Конец войне положил спонтанно организованный профсоюз мальчиков из клуба, которые подписали петицию "Хватит подкладывать Неймара подо всех!". КЗЖ пришлось прислушаться, потому что мальчики отказались в противном случае выходить на работу.

Задница Неймара теперь была неприкосновенна. Но на нее все еще можно было смотреть и мечтать, стирая руки в кровь.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Игорь без памяти влюблен в Артема, Артем же испытывает только дружественные чувства. ХЭ!

Когда-то он влюбился в "мясо". Отличный выбор, Игорь. Молодец. Потом "мясо" стало "бомжом", а затем и вовсе самым настоящим бомжом. Дзюбу посылали все. Посылали далеко. Пешим эротическим и на самолете бизнес-классом. Видеть его удавалось изредка, только во время матчей. Со сборной у Дзюбы тоже не всё было гладко. 

Не то чтобы живи Артём до сих пор в Москве у Игоря были бы какие-то шансы. Не было. Живи они даже в одной квартире, Дзюба бы в него не влюбился. 

Игорь же не дурак. Он понимал, как неуместна его любовь.

Какая она бестолковая.

Неправильной её называть не хотелось. Он никогда не смог бы считать любовь чем-то плохим. Даже любовь к другому мужчине. 

Безответная. Безумная. Но без неё Игорь бы не был Игорем. Эта любовь давала силы жить, двигаться вперед. За них двоих, когда на Дзюбу ополчался весь мир. Для себя самого, когда они пересекались в узких коридорах и так хотелось продлить это мгновение. 

Когда-то он влюбился в нападающего, который вторгся в его штрафную так нагло, как будто жил там. Как будто это Игорь зашел к нему без спросу, да еще и натоптал.

Как же Акинфеев взбесился тогда. Сказал пару ласковых этому спартачу. Дзюба на это только улыбнулся. Искренне, радостно. Как будто "сраный говнюк" было лучшим комплиментом из всех что он слышал в свой адрес.

Когда-то он так глупо влюбился, а потом просто не смог разлюбить. Жить с этой любовью было сложно. Удержать её в себе - невозможно. Хотелось бросить всё и поехать к нему. Просто увидеть. Просто поговорить. 

Клин клином вышибают. В его сердце нашлось место жене и детям. Это была совсем другая любовь, но с ней стало легче жить. Намного легче, когда можно дарить накопившуюся нежность детям. Бушующую страсть жене.

Он отдавал им всё, оставляя для Артёма только улыбки, шутки, мечты. 

Так вовремя. Потому что сборы перед чемпионатом стали самыми напряженными в его карьере. Если бы не было кому дарить любовь дома, он просто не смог бы удержать её в себе, находясь так близко к Артёму.

Близко, изнуряюще, безумно.

Он звонил жене каждый вечер. Шептал слова любви и отпускало. Можно было на завтраке спокойно подойти, приобнять, пожелать доброго утра.

Не тряслись руки, как у наркомана, от его близости. Не заплетался язык, как от бутылки коньяка, когда он смотрел в светлые глаза Артёма. Он мог вести себя как друг. Просто друг. 

Он был благодарен Артёму за эту дружбу.

Дружба в чем-то даже лучше, чем любовь. Друзей ты выбираешь сам. Кого любить - твоё безумное сердце. Безумное. Бестолковое. Наглое.

Наивное. 

Когда-то его сердце упрямо решило, что будет любить именно Дзюбу. 

Будет любить. Игорь знает, что будет любить Артёма всегда. Что всегда будет для Артёма другом. Этого достаточно.

Он нашел тех, кому можно дарить всю нерастраченную, безответную любовь.

Он оставляет Артёму улыбки, шутки и мечты. Но делится только первыми двумя. Мечты Игорь оставляет себе. 

В мечтах он видит две руки. Пальцы переплетены. Не блестит золото. 

В мечтах он дарит любовь напрямую адресату. Зная, что примут. 

***

Когда-то он влюбился во вратаря. С первого взгляда. С первого "нахуй". 

Влюбился и понял, что пропал. Знал, что нельзя. Никогда. Не с ним. 

Любовь пылала внутри как пожар. Он пытался её затушить. Отказывался принимать. Ненавидел.

Как же он ненавидел быть таким. Как он ненавидел быть другом. Быть далеко. 

Со временем Артём понял, что любовь эта никуда не уйдёт. Что не станет в один прекрасный день легче быть рядом с Игорем и не мечтать о чём-то большем. 

В мечтах он не боялся. Был смел, как лев. 

В мечтах он поднимал Игоря на руки и говорил "люблю".


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дзюба/Акинфеев, Кокорин. Кокорин давно влюблен в Артема и надеется, что их отношения сдвинутся с мертвой точки во время ЧМ, но получает травму и наблюдает со стороны как любимый человек влюбляется в другого. А+, стекло, боль, ревность.

Артём стал звонить всё реже.

Поначалу отправлял ещё сообщения.

"Устал, как собака. Саламыч - зверь. Завтра звянку!"

Потом перестали приходить и они.

Но хуже всего было когда Артём всё-таки позвонил. 

Игорь. Игорь-Игорь-Игорь, Артём только о нём и говорил. О ногах, сейвах, шутках, наставлениях, глазах Игоря. О его грёбаных глазах! Как пятнадцатилетняя девчонка. 

Влюблённая пятнадцатилетняя девчонка. 

Было больно. Обидно. До злых слёз и разбитых о стену кулаков. 

Он проебал чемпионат. Он проебал пол года своей жизни. Он проебал свой шанс на любовь. 

Артём больше не звонил. 

Он съездил как-то сам посмотреть на тренировку сборной. Не то из мазохистского желания увидеть всё собственными глазами, не то со слепой надеждой что Артём все ещё его. Что есть ещё шанс.

Они стояли в стороне ото всех. Акинфеев смеялся, закинув голову назад, а Артём на него смотрел. Как на божество смотрел. Как на чудо.

Уже не его. Артём весь, с потрохами, принадлежал теперь Акинфееву. Ему же оставалось только... что?

Ему оставалось только смотреть. Шутить. Проклинать. Собственное тело, которое так его подвело. Акинфеева, посмевшего присвоить то что принадлежало Кокорину. Артёма... Не мог. Артёма он мог только любить. И ненавидеть каждый раз когда тот говорил "Игорь".


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дзюба/Кокорин. Дружить надо так, чтобы вас шипперили и гадали, действительно ли вы пара, или нет.

Чем больше они шутили, тем меньше им верили. Хорошо. Легче всего скрываться у всех на виду. Можно не бояться оступиться где-то, обмолвится. Можно смело обнимать, звать "малышом", иметь в телефоне целую папку его фотографий.

Естественно, многие гадают что же между ними на самом деле. Но только самые отчаянные верят, что они и вправду любовники. Остальные просто смеются, качают головой, крутят у виска. Ведь никто не стал бы на всю страну признаваться в любви к своему женатому коллеге. Не тогда, когда сам женат. Не тогда, когда вы одного пола. Не тогда, когда миллионы людей только и ждут подходящего момента, чтобы начать вас ненавидеть. 

Они продолжают шутить. Обниматься. Любить друг друга на глазах у всех. Все равно никто не поверит.


End file.
